


teased, till the day i die

by Curanose



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Imai-san is such a tease, Not Beta Read, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curanose/pseuds/Curanose
Summary: Sayo secretly likes being teased. But it's still annoying.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	teased, till the day i die

Sayo is a masochist. At least she thinks she is.

Sayo won’t ever admit it but she enjoyed being teased. There’s some kind of closeness in those acts as if they’re comfortable enough to mess around with each other, prodding their personality as they slowly get to know their likes and dislikes.

It’s annoying but sometimes it's endearing, and Sayo enjoyed them. Sayo would never admit it, but she sees it as a sign of getting closer, close enough to feel comfortable with each other’s presence. But it's still annoying.

Lisa really likes to tease people. Especially Sayo.

Sayo was laying down on her soft bed after a long day of school, practise and studying. Exams are around the corner and Sayo wants time to relax. Except she’s not alone today. There’s someone else. In her room. Sitting on her stomach.

“Imai-san, what’re you doing?”

Lisa is perched up on top of her, a grin adorning her pretty face. She’s a little heavy, but Sayo would die before telling her that. 

“It's been a while hasn't it~”

Indeed. With exams in her mind, Sayo hasn’t been spending time with her girlfriend for the last week or two. She has to admit, she missed the skinship, but that's not why Lisa is here today.

Sayo shifted a little. “You said you need help with your study?”

Lisa pouted at Sayo’s reply and cocked her head.

“I do, but we can do it later?”

That’s not good. It sounds very appealing, but that's no good. Lisa is starting to play with her uniform and Sayo must not back down. So she answered, “No.”

Lisa’s cheeks are now puffed and Sayo is burying the desire to poke them with her finger.

“Then why won’t you move your hands?”

Hands? What’s wrong with her hands? Whatever she’s holding is very soft but what's wrong wi-

oh. Sayo can feel a blush coming to her face now, seeing Lisa smirk is not helping her case at all. Apparently, Sayo was, unknowingly, holding onto Lisa’s waist. She’s not getting out of this one for sure.

Lisa bent down, her face excruciatingly close to Sayo’s. Sayo can feel her hot breath.“I thought you wanted to study instead?” Lisa grinned happily, her eyes having an amused twinkle in it.

“Uhm, I...” 

Suddenly Lisa got back to her sitting position and let out a laugh. “I’m joking, Sayo.” Lisa got off Sayo completely and offered her hand. Sayo stared at her before she took her hand, she could feel the hotness of the room.

“Help me study,” Sayo raised an eyebrow. Lisa giggled at that, “For real.”

Sayo didn’t believe her. Her face is still hot and her uniform felt uncomfortable on her skin. There’s no way she can study like nothing happened.

Sayo let out a sigh to calm herself down and went to get her books until she was held down from behind. Her body stiffens as a pair of arms were holding her stomach and a familiar weight was added to her shoulder and Sayo felt something hot near her ear.

Lisa whispered directly to her ear. “After the exam?” Sayo can almost feel her grin and Sayo is sure that her whole body is burning.

“Please stop messing with me..!”

Lisa laughed loudly before asking for forgiveness and Sayo can feel her head spinning. Being alone with Lisa has always been like this, although she enjoys their interaction, Sayo can't help but feel a little frustrated, unable to fight back and always being played around. Perhaps, a little revenge would do. After the exam… Sayo let a thin smile out, away from Lisa's sight.

Yes, Sayo thought, after their exams Sayo will have her revenge.


End file.
